Misconceptions
by Guinevere105
Summary: Hermione, Ginny, and Snape hear the same conversation between Harry and Ron. What happens next? Warning: some drug content


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the little baggy XD**

* * *

Hermione‛s POV

Our study hall was taking place in the Great Hall that day. Professor Snape was watching us –— us being both the 6th years and 5th. Ginny was sitting across from me while Harry and Ron were at my side.

The two boys bent their heads down over their books as Snape walked by, but as soon as he left they began to talk quietly. I could kind of make out what they were saying, but years of whispering had finally caught up to them.

"So you got the stuff right?"

"Yeah don‛t worry. Meet me in the library tonight around eight-ish and we‛ll begin."

"Alright. No one knows about this right?"

"You have nothing to worry about Harry. Just calm down and meet me there ok?"

"Ok."

The library was closed by eight on Friday nights. What would those two boys be doing in there that late? Their grades had been slipping a little lately, perhaps they‛re finally going to study! But why not ask me? They knew that I‛d love to help them out. Maybe they‛re just too proud to ask. They are boys after all.

No matter. I soon returned to my homework not noticing the look Ginny was giving the pair to my side.

* * *

Ginny‛s POV 

My study hall took place in the Great Hall that day. I sat across from Hermione, Ron, and my new boyfriend, Harry. I looked over to Harry who was quietly talking to my brother. I leaned closer trying to hear without making it obvious.

"So you got the stuff right?"

"Yeah don‛t worry. Meet me in the library tonight around eight-ish and we‛ll begin."

"Alright. No one knows about this right?"

"You have nothing to worry about Harry. Just calm down and meet me there ok?"

"Ok."

What on earth would they be doing in the library that late? And what was Harry so worried about? The two had been spending a lot of time together lately. So much so that Harry has barely had time for me. Wait didn‛t I ask him if he could stay with me tonight? He said he was busy but he didn‛t say with what. Didn‛t he also tell me that he needed to talk to me about something important? Oh my god. Harry‛s cheating on me... With my brother.

* * *

Snape‛s POV 

Walking up and down the aisles, I watched the students do their homework. It seemed like it was going to be a quiet class. That is until I saw Potter and Weasley (male) whisper. I walked over to a close distance so that I could hear what they were saying.

"So you got the stuff right?"

"Yeah don‛t worry. Meet me in the library tonight around eight-ish and we‛ll begin."

"Alright. No one knows about this right?"

"You have nothing to worry about Harry. Just calm down and meet me there ok?"

"Ok."

What! I knew it! They were stealing from my private stores once again! But for what? And why brew a potion in the middle of the library?

* * *

8:00 PM Library, Hogwarts 

Ron walked into the room to find Harry sitting on the floor, back pressed against a near by bookshelf, already rolling the joint.

"Hey."

"Nobody followed you right?"

"You need to calm down buddy. It‛s a good thing we‛re doing this tonight huh?"

"Yeah no kidding. You know Ginny‛s been giving me funny looks all day. It‛s like she‛s accusing me of something with her eyes. It‛s kind of unnerving."

"That‛s weird cause I‛ve been getting looks from Hermione all day. But it‛s the opposite; it‛s like she‛s been praising me for something. Can‛t think of what for though, considering I got an F on my last Herbolgy essay."

Lighting the joint, Harry took a long drag and then held his breathe. He passed it to Ron who did the same. And so it went on into the late hours of the night, until both were too high to even move. They fell asleep with books on the laps heads together, Ron holding the small bag of weed.

That was how they were found by Hermione, Ginny, and Professor Snape. Each believed that their suspicions had come true but none wanted to believe it. So they left the boys sleeping off their high and proceeded with their day.

With the exception of Professor Snape. He rudely woke the two boys up, screamed at them for stealing from his private stores and gave them both two months of detention. You didn‛t expect him to let them off scot free did you?

* * *

**So this story is dedicated to my friend Amy. She drew me the picture that inspired this story.  
Please review and tell me what you think...please!**


End file.
